Embers
by A Lost Sheep
Summary: A collection of Akito x Leila oneshots.
1. Fireworks

Hey! So this is going to be a collection of Leila x Akito oneshots. This fic was based on a writing prompt from Tumblr. The prompt for this fic was "Fireworks"! Hope you all like it!

Title: Fireworks

* * *

"What's going on over there?" Akito asked as he sat a stack of wood down and walked over to where Leila was sitting. He had been gathering firewood and when he got back, he noticed that the rest of the camp was bursting with excitement.

"There's an annual fireworks show tonight, and apparently, we can see them well from the river." Leila explained to him. "They say it is a beautiful show, so everyone is really excited to see it."

As he looked over at everyone, he smiled. He thought about their days in the W-0 unit and realized how nice it was that everyone could be so carefree. Here they didn't have to worry about the war or the next mission or losing comrades.

While he was thinking, Leila reached over and grabbed his hand. He turned to her, and she smiled at him. "Will you go watch them with me, Akito?" She asked.

As he looked at her, he felt the same strange feeling that came over him after she kissed him. He had been feeling this a lot lately when he was around Leila. It was happiness mixed with anxiety mixed with a strong desire to kiss her. As he thought about their first kiss, he began to feel nervous. Leila had surprised him with a kiss when they arrived at the camp, but she hadn't kissed him since. They had held hands and danced together, but that was it. He hoped he hadn't done something wrong. He had never been in a relationship before, so he wasn't sure what he was doing.

"Akito?" Leila said getting his attention. "Did you hear me?"

He turned his attention back to her. "Yes. Of course I'll go with you." He replied as he smiled back at her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

BANG! BANG!

The sky lit up in burst of color as the fireworks began. Akito and Leila were sitting next to each other by the river. Ryo, Yukia, and Ayano were sitting in the grass behind them with the old ladies and Anou. Ashley and his gang were spread out along the river beside them. Akito though was only focused on Leila. He watched as her eyes lit up like the sky. He watched as she laughed whenever Ryo and Ashley jumped up and cheered enthusiastically when a firework disappeared. He watched as she became captivated again as another firework went off. She looked so beautiful in the glow of the moon and the shimmer of the fireworks' embers.

He reached over and grabbed her hand. She turned towards him and smiled.

"Comman-I mean Leila." He began. He was still getting used to saying her name.

BANG! BANG! A burst of red and pink.

"What is it, Akito?" Leila asked.

BANG! BANG! A fountain of gold.

He was about to say something, but as he stared at her and felt that strange feeling flood over him, he forgot what he was going to say. Leila then began to turn her attention back to the fireworks. He noticed and quickly grabbed her face and kissed her. He had been wanting to do this for so long, and now felt like the perfect time.

BANG! BANG! An explosion of blue and gold sparks covered the sky.

As Akito pulled away from Leila, he felt like his heart was about to burst too.

"Akito." She whispered. She was touching her lips.

"I'm sorry." He apologized. He hoped he hadn't messed up by surprising her with a kiss.

Leila just laughed. "It took you long enough." She joked as she leaned in and gave him another kiss.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	2. Good Night

Hey, everyone! I'm finally updating this! Anyway, this piece is based on the prompt "It's late. Shouldn't you be asleep?" from a list of prompts by hellsdemonictrinity on Tumblr.

Title: Good Night

* * *

"Akito…Akito."

Akito woke up and looked around. The curved, wooden roof above him assured him that he was in the gypsies' wagon. A few of the old ladies, Ryo, Yukia, Ashley, and Anou were all asleep, spread out among the beds and the floor. He looked at the door and noticed that it was cracked. He got up and crawled down the ladder of the bunk beds. He carefully maneuvered his way to the door without waking anyone and walked outside.

Leila was standing at the bottom of the wagon steps. She gave him a soft smile and waved. He quietly shut the wagon door and walked over to her.

"It's late. Shouldn't you be asleep?" He asked. He then became worried. It wasn't like Leila to be up so late. "Is everything alright?"

"I couldn't sleep." She replied. She started down at her bare feet instead of looking him in the eye, and he could tell something was bothering her. "Can we go down to the river?"

"Okay." He said as he nodded. A small streak of light from the crescent moon guided them to the edge of the river. They sat down on a log to talk. She looked nervous, and she kept avoiding eye contact with him. It was odd to see her acting so nervous.

Akito grabbed her hand and asked, "What's wrong?"

She squeezed his hand. "Um, Akito…there is something I need to tell you."

"Okay." He said as he stared at her. She bent her head down, and her hair covered her face. "What is it?" He asked.

She shook her head, and then she quickly jumped up. "I-It's nothing." She whispered as she started to take off.

Akito reached out and grabbed her arm. She stopped. "Wait...Leila." He said. After years of calling her "Commander", it was still weird calling her by her real name. "You can tell me anything."

Leila turned to him and took a deep breath. "I-I love you!" She yelled as she raised her head. Her light blonde hair blew around her, and her violet eyes sparkled in the faint moonlight. She was blushing as she stared down at him.

He was shocked when he heard those words. Leila loved him? It was so strange hearing it out loud. He got up from the log and stood in front of her. She looked him in the eyes, waiting for him to say something. He brushed a piece of hair behind her ear and then put his hand on her cheek. "I love you too, Leila." He then pulled her closer and kissed her. Of course, he loved her. To be honest, he loved her for a long time. And to know that she loved him back meant so much.

"It's late! Go to sleep!" A mix of voices shouted.

Akito and Leila broke apart as they heard the shouts. They looked over and saw the old ladies, Ryo, Yukia, Ayano, and Ashley and his team hanging out of the windows and standing on the steps of the wagons. They then turned to each other and laughed. He grabbed her hand, and they walked back up to the wagons. Everyone walked back in to go to bed. Before they went inside, Akito pulled Leila aside. "So why did you have to tell me tonight?" He asked her.

"I don't know." Leila replied. "I just had this feeling that I was going to explode if I didn't tell you."

He laughed. "I'm glad you did."

Leila laughed too, and then she reached up and kissed his cheek. "Good night. I love you, Akito." She said as she let go of his hand and walked up the steps to her wagon.

He watched her go and said, "I love you too, Leila."

* * *

Thanks for reading!


End file.
